Auror Substitute
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The Winx girls get a substitute teacher from the Harry Potter univerce... need I say more?


_Disclaimer – I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter. This is a Winx Club fanfic with a guest appearance from a Harry Potter character. Guess who it is before the person is revealed!_

**

* * *

**

Auror Substitute

The Winx Girls were excited that they were going to have another day in Professor Wizgiz's class. That class, along with Professor Palladium's were considered favorite classes among the students. Some would have to say that it had something to do with the fact that the teachers were not as strict as some of the others, others that it had to do with the fact that they had a more care free attitude.

Bloom had already taken her seat at her desk and was pulling her book out of her backpack. Musa and Flora soon joined her and then so had Techna. Stella was no where to be seen.

"All right class… I'll be substituting today," came a voice from the doorway. The girls looked up in dismay as they saw Griselda walk into the room. They let out a conscientious of groans. Griselda had a stick in her hands and made a flip of her wrist, causing all the shades in the room to go down, causing a few of the students to shriek. "I've had enough of the shenanigans that Professor Wizgiz lets you girls get away with."

"Man… to the M…A…N," Musa muttered, folding her arms as Griselda walked behind the desk. Everyone was surprised when she suddenly tripped.

A very different voice came from behind the desk, laughing as she did so. "Well… that didn't exactly go as I planned. I am not Griselda, but I am your substitute."

The screens on the windows suddenly flew up and a woman stood up from behind the desk. Techna nodded her head. "I like her hair."

"Ahh thank you. It is a particular favorite of mine too… I can change my looks at will very easily," the woman said, suddenly causing her hair to turn blue then go back again.

Flora raised her hand. "Might I ask why Professor Wizgiz is absent today?"

"He said why he was going to not be teaching today, but that I wasn't to tell you," the woman said, calling roll. Everyone was there except Stella. "Might I ask if Ms. Stella is feeling well?"

Ameryl made a snide comment. "Duh no… she's a Princess and thinks she's all that!"

"I see… well, she'll just have to miss out on you guys asking me questions, no?" the woman said. "I'll start with my name… it's… well Nymphadora Tonks, though I personally don't like my name."

"It's very pretty though," one of the girls commented.

"It doesn't seem to fit her personality though, yo!" Musa commented.

"Thank you Musa… though my mother loves the name a lot, I preferred to be called Tonks, and if you have to, Dora," the woman said.

"Like, what system are you from," another one of the Faeries asked.

"I'm from Earth…" she said, which caused most of the girls to gasp.

"I thought that there were no magic folk left on Earth… well, except for Bloom," Ameryl said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well… we kind of prefer to remain hidden, so that may be why. They call what I can do being a Metamorphmagus."

"So… considering the root meaning behind the word, can you change your appearance to anything?" Techna asked.

Suddenly, Tonks changed her nose to one of a rabbit and then wiggled it, causing many of the students to burst out laughing. She suddenly spoke up. "Hey… you know how you have that one teacher that is rather strict… we have one who is much worse at Hogwarts where I went to school."

"Show us," some of the girls cheered. Tonks smiled and spun around, suddenly turning into a man with greasy black hair and a very sour face.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Snape. I will be your Potions Teacher this year at Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind me deducting points from the houses other then my own and myself showing favoritism to what we consider Pure Bloods as anyone born of Muggles is obviously riffraff," Tonks said, suddenly spinning and turning back around.

"That guy really needs a major shampoo and conditioning job," one of the girls said, causing Tonks to laugh.

"Oh… what's this house thing!" one of the other girls asked.

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin… Gryffindor is for the brave of heart, Slytherin for those ambitious of heart, Ravenclaw for those with brains and Hufflepuff, pretty much everyone else. I was in Hufflepuff, so I was an 'everybody else'."

"You don't seem to like having been an 'everybody else'," Flora commented.

"No, it's more… nothing good has come from the house of Slytherin," she said. Steps were heard coming down the hallway and she quickly changed back into Griselda. As Stella came in, she said quite sternly. "Your late Ms. Stella, and on the one day I am having to substitute for my fellow faculty member."

"I'm sorry Ms. Griselda!" Stella stammered out, only to have the class start laughing. "It isn't funny! I don't get why you guys are laughing in front of Ms. Griselda!"

"That's because our sub isn't Ms. Griselda," Bloom commented. This was when Tonks changed to what could be said to be her normal self.

"Oh," Stella said, taking a seat. They then got into the lesson plan that Wizgiz had planned.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Happy Halloween!


End file.
